peppamintwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Peppa-Mint
Peppa-Mint is an Infernite Shopkin. Description Personality Peppa-Mint is smart, brave, and relaxed. She also often acts like a typical teenager and talks like a surfer, always talking slang such as "dude", "man", "rad", and "awesome". Since her brain includes so much information, she can get a bit crazy when she's under pressure. She can get ticked very easily. Nonetheless, she is very sociable and would do anything for her friends and loved ones. Physical Appearance Peppa-Mint has pink lipstick and blushed cheeks, and she wears teal eye-shadow. Her long, thick teal hair has streaks of pink throughout it and her bangs are swept to the right with four streaks of dark teal and pink reminiscent of tiger stripes. She wears a teal cat-ear headband with a hot pink bow that has a pink cat-ear ice cream cone, and a furry cat tail. Her outfit consists of a pale mint top and brown cone vest held by a hot pink bow that has a teal ice cream cone on it, teal gloves, and a pink skirt covered in pale pink and brown ice creams and hot pink drips with teal stripes on them and a trim of pale blue lace. Her pale pink stockings drip down from the top, and she wears brown cone shoes with a hot pink ribbon and teal ice cream scoop on it. Abilities Origin Whenever angry, overwhelmed, or thinking too hard, her flaming head blasts powerful fire. Her eyes can also catch on fire without being incinerated. Peppa-Mint is able to launch fireballs from her head at opponents and is able to melt the ground around her to form a pool of lava. She may also be quite durable, as seen in Coconapple, where she survived getting caught up in a large explosion caused by the Jessicake and Pippa Melon Mix, which only appeared as a minor annoyance to Peppa-Mint. Due to being an Infernite, Peppa-Mint has incredible heat resistance, being able to have her head constantly house a fire and take a bath in lava with no negative affects or visible pain. Calling All Shopkins *'Molten Mortar:' Peppa-Mint lauches a giant fireball that creates a small explosion and does area damage to any enemies within the explosion's radius upon impact with the ground. *'Lava Lake:' Peppa-Mint forms a pool of lava that burns away at any enemies who come into contact with it. *'Volcanic Volley:' The fire on Peppa-Mint's head erupts like a volcano, launching a barrage of fireballs that do massive damage to any enemies close to her. Biography Early Life Little is known about Peppa-Mint's past. However, at one point in time, she became the leader of the Infernites tribe, becoming a very important member of the Shopkins species in the process. First Adventures Peppa-Mint once ran late to a party that was being held that many other Shopkins attended. Consequently, this ended up preventing her from being captured by Scarletta Gateau. It was then up to her to save the remaining Shopkins and take down Scarletta Gateau. ("Calling All Shopkins") She managed to get caught up in an explosion caused by the Jessicake & Pippa Melon Mix when she was trapped with the Mix inside a lava hot tub, and the ensuing pressure caused a large explosion that tossed them all in the air. ("Coconapple") To help Valentina Hearts' problem with the clogged lava shower, she ended up suggesting that all three Infernites Max together to fix it. But however, they accidentally burned Mystabella's mouth and Pirouetta's rear. ("Hot Lava Shower") She, along with the other Infernites, formed their Max to compete with the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max over the last Cookironi in the box, only to have it break on them in the end. However, they then found a single Nixel with a whole box of them, and the chase continued. ("Cookironi") She invited Jessicake to the Magma Wastelands to enjoy a lava slide, but their fun was quickly interrupted by an army of Nixels. They lost their Cubit for a moment, but managed to retrieve it, forming the Peppa-Mint & Jessicake Mix to defeat the Nixels and upgrading their lava slide in the process. ("Nixels") She and Pirouetta were once stuck on one side of a river, while the other side had a party that they both wanted to reach. She suggested that the two of them Mix to reach the other side. Despite Pirouetta's apprehension, they both did, and accidentally end up forming a Murp. Their second attempt became a successful Mix, but they ended up destroying the party and burning everyone. ("Murp") She was the only Infernite to take interest in Rockball, and ended up teaming with Pirouetta to play it. After accidentally setting the rock on fire, the two of them created the game Shopkinball together. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite sisters came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") She went Snowboarding with Pirouetta, Fria Froyo, Sumo Snow Ice, Kooky Cookie, and Jenni Jelly Slice at one point, teaming up with Pirouetta. When the two of them tried to Mix on their turn, they ended up creating a Murp, causing the two of them to plummet into the half-pipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") Her attempt to relax with Sumo Snow Ice by listening to music in the Farmlands was ruined by Candy Kisses and Jenni Jelly Slice's game of Log Toss knocking the two in the head. In retaliation, Peppa-Mint burned their log to ashes and went back, unaware that Candy Kisses placed a Cubit where they would easily touch it. This caused them to Murp and end up being used as the replacement log. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") Search for the Rainbow Cubits One of Peppa-Mint's biggest adventures came during the annual Shop Festival, which she was the MC of. Thanks to Donatina eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, she went with the other tribe leaders to retrieve more. This ended up saving her from being Nixed by the Mega Nixel Shopkin Nixer, but consequently forced her to go on a journey to Shopkin Mountain to retrieve Rainbow Cubits. While the leaders were being attacked by a swarm of Nixels on the peak of the mountain, she and Gracie Birthday Cake created a Mix to defeat them and brought the cubits back to the festival, just in time for the remaining leaders to arrive at the party. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further Adventures A picnic Peppa-Mint was having in Shopkin Park with Candy Kisses, Lippy Lips, and Donatina was interrupted by the Wiztastics promoting their magic show, while the four of them just stared at the trio in disapproval. ("Murp Romp") Peppa-Mint, Jessicake, Lippy Lulu, Sumo Snow Ice, Candy Kisses and Kooky Cookie argued about who should use a cubit first, while a Nixel snuck up on them. As Sumo Snow Ice decided to flip a coin with a boulder, she was crushed by the boulder, so Peppa-Mint and the other Shopkins went home. ("Shopkins Wild Style: Activity Book") Peppa-Mint was one of almost all of the Shopkins who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat her, and Shopopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Let me load you up, my Cragster compadre, we've gots plenty..."'' - Peppa-Mint, Cookironi *''"You guys wanna fix it... with a Mix-it?"'' - Peppa-Mint, Hot Lava Shower *''"Welcome to the Infernite kingdom, my Cragster compadre!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Nixels *''"Let the rad fun begin!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Nixels *''"Then let's get it on!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Nixels *''"Oh yeah! Let's get Shopkin!"'' - Peppa-Mint & Jessicake Mix, Nixels *''"Gots a Cubit!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Murp *''"Rockball looks fun, man, let's play."'' - Peppa-Mint, Rockball *''"All right, man, now's a good time for the Cubit!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"Ah sweet, you guys made it! Rad fun!"'' - Peppa-Mint, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information |code = HO7H8ADE2D}} Peppa-Mint was released as one of the Series 1 Shopkins Wild Style sets in the February 2014 product wave. Her product number is 41500 and she contains 58 pieces. 41500 Peppa-Mint can be combined with 41501 Valentina Hearts and 41502 Pippa Melon to create the Infernites Max. LEGO Shop product description Ignite your imagination with PEPPA-MINT! Living in the magma wastelands near the planet’s core, the red-hot tribe of Infernites are kind of heroic, kind of bumbling… and really handy for a barbecue. PEPPA-MINT is their adventurous leader. Known as “the smart one” to friends because this Infernite can spell… but beware! If PEPPA-MINT thinks too hard that massive brain will soon catch fire! *''Features realistic flame element and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shopkins in the Infernite tribe to build the super Shopkin tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41504 JESSICAKE from the Shopkins Wild Style™ Cragster tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shopkin'' *''Go to LEGO.com/shopkinswildstyle for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shopkin characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 4” (10cm) tall'' Sidebar description Set out on a mission to discover other Shopkin tribes with PEPPA-MINT, one of three quirky, creative Infernites from Shopkins Wild Style™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Peppa-Mint's in-booklet code for Calling All Shopkins is HO7H8ADE2D, which is Hotheaded when decoded. Background Information *Various artwork shows her with two different pupil designs: one ring and the other a black dot. However, the cartoon has them both consistently as rings. *She represents April in the Shopkins Wild Style: 2015 Wall Calendar and January in the Shopkins Wild Style: 2016 Wall Calendar with the rest of 2014 Infernites members. *She replaces Valentina Hearts in some versions of the "Shopkins: Wild Style" logo, such as on the back of the Shopkins Wild Style: 2015 Wall Calendar. *On various static artwork, her fire is portrayed as a gradient. However, in her animated model, the orange is instead encased in the yellow. It also has much lighter tones on the static artwork. *Her upper torso is black in her LEGO set and in her animated model, yet is light grey on her various static artwork. Various merchandise that reuses this static image recolors her upper torso to the correct black coloration. *She is the Shopkin that appears on the Shopkins Wild Style CN Check It 3.0 bumper. Trivia *She is the only Series 1 leader who doesn't come with a Nixel in her LEGO set. **As such, she is the only Series 1 leader with Mix instructions on the LEGO website. *She is the leader of the Infernites. She also somewhat acts as a leader to the Shopkins species as a whole. *Her head resembles the Red Robot Sidekick from Galaxy Squad, another LEGO theme. *Like the Cragsters, her favorite game is Rockball. *She may know how to speak Spanish, judging by how she calls the Cragsters her "compadres". *Out of all the Shopkins, she has made the most Murps seen on-screen; mostly the Peppa-Mint & Pirouetta Murp. *Her beak is almost never shown entirely straight-on, always having a slight angle to it, even when facing straight. The only times she was seen from a straight-on angle with her beak was from a distance in Hot Lava Shower and close-up in Rockball (episode). *A static image of her crossing her arm was used in European Cartoon Network YouTube headers, cropped down to fit in a square, and later on used as part of the Check it 3.0 branding for Cartoon Network in the US. The full version of this image was never publicly released. *She was falsely listed as a character in Unikitty!, thanks to a Wikipedia vandal modifying the description, something other LEGO news sites picked up as fact. Behind the Scenes Peppa-Mint is the mascot of Shopkins: Wild Style as a whole and, according to Andy Seenan, was the first set ever designed. She is shown the most in promotional material for the sets and animated series. Basis Peppa-Mint is based on mint ice cream. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Brianna Plantano. International In the Polish dub of Shopkins: Wild Style, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Katarzyna Łaska. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins: Wild Style, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Vanessa Olea. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins: Wild Style, Peppa-Mint's voice is provided by Emi Hirayama. Real-Life History Reveals Peppa-Mint was first revealed as a character in the Shopkins: Wild Style franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, when Shopkins: Wild Style was first announced. Both her LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside her were Jessicake of the Cragsters and Lippy Lulu of the Electroids. On December 23, 2013, Peppa-Mint appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Peppa-Mint reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014. Content Peppa-Mint was on the LEGO.com/Products icon for Shopkins: Wild Style for Series 1. She was later replaced by Candy Kisses, then Tiara, then Raina Bowloon, then Ghurty, then Keiko Cupcake, then Jemima Cake Timer, then Sunni Brim and finally Swirly Shirley. Peppa-Mint debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Coconapple, while her LEGO set officially became available on March 1st with the rest of Series 1. Peppa-Mint also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shopkins, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. She is the main character of the game, and was on its icon until she was replaced by Kooky Cookie and Stella Citrus Shoe in May and August 2014, respectively. Gallery :Main article: Peppa-Mint/Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:Featured Articles Category:2014 Category:Shopkins Category:Leaders Category:Female characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Shopkins Category:Fire Category:Elemental Head Category:Beaked Shopkins Category:Shopkins With An Accent Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp Toes Category:Two Toes Category:Animal-like Shopkins Category:Shopkins Who Like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Smart Shopkins Category:Talkative Shopkins Category:Bird-like Shopkins Category:Main Characters Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Big Heads Category:Characters Voiced by Brianna Plantano Category:Two Legs